


Alcool amoureux

by MlleCurly



Category: Mathieu Sommet - Fandom, SLG, Salut les geeks
Genre: M/M, Patron/Hippie, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 03:16:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16380368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MlleCurly/pseuds/MlleCurly
Summary: Un baiser dur, dominateur, vint s'écraser sur ses lèvres. L'homme au-dessus de lui le dominait sous tous les angles, et la lourdeur de son corps sur le sien, bien que douloureuse, l'excitait d'avantage. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? L'alcool amoureux. Quelle bonne excuse pour justifier des sentiments. Pour justifier l'amour, tout ce qu'il y a de plus naturel.





	Alcool amoureux

.  
.

Coucou les gens ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! :)

On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour un OS sur le Pairing Patron/Hippie que j'avais en tête et voulais faire depuis un looonnnng bout de temps xD Mais j'étais très prise par mes autres projets, et n'en ai pas eu le temps directement, alors j'avais mis cette fiction en attente. Aujourd'hui je la publie pour mon plus grand plaisir (enfin !) et espère qu'elle vous plaira ! :)

Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas et sont l'unique propriété de Mathieu Sommet, et je m'engage à supprimer ces actions s'il m'en fait la demande.

.  
.  
.

Bonne Lecture !

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

~ Alcool amoureux ~

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Un baiser dur, dominateur, vint s'écraser sur ses lèvres. Il ferma les yeux alors qu'il se laissait entraîner par la violence du baiser, tandis qu'il perdait la tête dans la danse brutale de leurs échanges. L'homme au-dessus de lui le dominait sous tous les angles, et la lourdeur de son corps sur le sien, bien que douloureuse, l'excitait d'avantage. Le parfum d'alcool et de tabac froid qui émanait de son amant l'enivrait.

Il se sentait tomber…

Il voulait tenir prise, montrer qu'il pouvait résister à la fermeté de ses caresses, à la brutalité de ses gestes. Mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas, qu'il allait, comme toujours, sombrer dans son désir, perdre pied, tomber à la merci de cet homme à qui personne ne pouvait résister.

Leurs deux corps se confondaient entre eux, sans douceur, sans tendresse, mais comme toujours avec une passion et une rage non dissimulée venant de la part du Patron. Ce n'était pas le cas du Hippie, lui s'efforçait à être tendre, à montrer son affection à travers de légères caresses, des gestes doux, ses mains appuyés dans son dos ou perdues dans ses cheveux. Pourtant son amant ne voyait rien. Ni ses yeux, ni son âme. Juste son corps.

Il tombait…

Ce n'était pas la première fois que les deux hommes se livraient aux plaisirs de la chair ensemble. Ils étaient pourtant si différents. Le Hippie était lent d'esprit, calme et attentionné. Le Patron était combattant, hargneux et cruel. Lui un pacifiste, l'autre un criminel. Lui le bien, l'autre le mal. La seule chose qui les rapprochait était leur amour de la boisson et des cigarettes.

Il n'y avait pas eu de paroles, pas de longs discours, ils s'étaient juste rendus dans la chambre du drogué et s'étaient étendus sur le lit. Tout s'était passé dans le silence le plus total, cette routine était devenue une habitude pour eux. Ils avaient bu, évidemment.

Comme à chaque fois.

De la liqueur ou de la vodka, de la tequila ou du vin, de la bière ou du whisky, mais toujours de l'alcool. Toujours de l'alcool pour oublier leurs problèmes, leurs peurs, leurs complexes. De l'alcool pour faire descendre les tensions, pour mettre tout le monde à l'aise. De l'alcool pour eux, parce qu'ils en avaient besoin. Mais pas assez pour être ivre. Pas assez pour ne pas savoir ce qu'ils faisaient. Ils étaient conscients de leurs gestes, de ce qu'ils faisaient. Conscient de l'identité de la personne qui se trouvait en face d'eux.

Comme toujours, leurs ébats étaient violents. L'homme en noir n'aimait pas montrer ses sentiments. En avait-il seulement ? L'ardeur qu'il mettait lors de leurs échanges amoureux n'étaient-ils pas signe d'amour ? Un amour dissimulé par la haine ? Une haine qui lui bouffait les tripes depuis trop longtemps.

Depuis si longtemps…

Il faisait nuit. Nuit noir. La chambre était éclairée par les rayons de la lune, qui entraient par la fenêtre grande ouverte. Une légère brise venait soulever les rideaux, et rafraichir la pièce en cet été.

En boxer, seulement vêtu de sa chemise noir ouverte, Le Patron fumait une cigarette. Ses lunettes de soleil noir étaient posées sur la table de chevet à côté du lit, laissant voir ses yeux bleus, teintés d'une lueur d'incertitude et d'une pointe de colère. A ses côtés, dormait le Hippie, un bras possessif entouré autours de sa taille, l'air paisible. Son corps nu était gracieusement recouvert par les draps. L'homme en noir jetait quelques fois un regard sur lui, voulant toucher sa peau pâle brillant au clair de lune, sans pour autant satisfaire cette envie. Il n'aimait pas les gestes affectueux, il n'était pas doué avec ça.

Pourtant…

Il soupira et repoussa le bras qui entravait son torse, avant de se lever. Il écrasa nonchalamment sa clope dans le cendrier posé sur la table de nuit, avant d'enfiler ses vêtements, qu'il avait soigneusement plié et posé sur une chaise la veille. Il remit ses lunettes, et regarda une dernière fois son amant à travers l'obscurité de la pièce. Les moments passés avec lui était court, si court…

Trop court…

Le Patron détourna le regard, et s'en alla. Il devait tenir son rôle d'homme cruel. Il ne voulait pas rester pour voir le lever du soleil, ne pas rester pour ne pas voir le Hippie s'éveiller. Il avait peur de croiser son regard plein de tendresse, plein de douceur et d'admiration, plein de chose qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Plein de chose qu'il n'avait jamais connu.

Plein de chose qu'il ne voulait pas connaître. Il n'était pas fait pour ça, pour tous ces sentiments subversifs et destructeurs. Il était occupé, ses journées étaient bien remplies, trop remplies. Toutes ses soirées, ou du moins la plupart, étaient consacrées au Hippie. Il n'avait pas le temps pour tout ça.

Quand la chaleur du petit matin et la douceur des rayons du soleil vinrent caresser sa peau, le Hippie ouvrit les yeux. Il fut ébloui par la lueur du jour, et les courbatures qu'il ressentit en s'étirant lui rappelèrent ses activités de la veille. Il poussa un petit soupire d'aise et tapota avec son bras la place libre à côté de lui. Le vide. Le froid.

La solitude…

Comme toujours, cette sensation d'abandon. Il n'était même plus étonné, plus déçu. Il était habitué, maintenant. Se réveiller le matin sans personne à ses côtés, alors qu'il s'était assoupi en compagnie de son amant était devenu une habitude.

Une triste habitude.

Mais une habitude quand même. C'était devenu une routine. Sa routine. Un cercle vicieux dans lequel il n'arrivait plus à sortir. L'homme qu'il aimait venait, restait près de lui pendant une heure, peut-être deux, et s'en allait après qu'ils aient couché ensemble. Ensuite, il ne lui restait plus que ses remords, et ses yeux pour pleurer. Et son parfum. Le parfum du Patron imprégné dans ses draps. Un parfum d'alcool et de tabac froid.

Le drogué se leva et s'habilla, ramassant ses fringues qui traînaient par terre, comme il ramasserait sa dignité. Son honneur que le Patron brisait à chaque fois qu'il touchait son corps, à chaque fois qu'il le baisait. Il s'habilla, puis se laissa tomber à nouveau sur son lit. Son lit défait, aux draps froissés, qui accompagnaient chaque soir ses ébats amoureux.

Amoureux ?

Un rire amer s'échappa de sa gorge. Pas amoureux. Non, il ne fallait pas qu'il se fasse d'illusion. C'était du sexe.

Juste du sexe.

L'amour n'est pas un terme que l'on emploie pour désigner une relation seulement sexuelle. On n'emploie pas l'amour quand on parle d'une relation à sens unique. L'amour se partage. L'amour se vit à deux ou à plusieurs, pas seul. L'amour, ce n'est pas seulement baiser. L'amour, c'est plus que ça.

Tellement plus…

Ça y est, maintenant, le drogué avait les yeux humides. Que c'est débile, de pleurer pour quelqu'un qui ne vous aime même pas. Il ramassa ses lunettes de soleil après les avoir vu par terre, et les posa sur son nez. Pour ne pas voir ses larmes, pour oublier ses sentiments, ne pas montrer sa douleur.

C'était peut-être mieux ainsi. Rester loin du Patron, loin de ses yeux. Ses yeux qui, pendant l'acte, fuyaient les siens, regardaient ailleurs. Ses yeux qui, contrairement aux siens, ne cherchaient pas le contact du regard de l'autre. Ses yeux durs, fermes, où pourtant il avait déjà décelé la peur, l'incertitude, la colère. Mais que ces choses. Que ces sentiments négatifs. Jamais de belles choses, jamais de joie, d'amour ou de tendresse.

Que la haine…

La haine pour qui ? La haine Pourquoi ? Une haine destructrice, mais pas pour les autres, seulement pour lui-même. Comme pour se punir d'une chose dont il ignorait l'existence, comme pour s'empêcher d'être heureux. Le Hippie le voyait, il le savait. Il voulait l'aider, mais personne ne pouvait. Le Patron était le seul à pouvoir éloigner cette rage, cette colère, ce mal-être qui le bouffait de l'intérieur. S'il le voulait, il pouvait y arriver. Mais il ne voulait pas. Il se laissait sombrer.

Le Hippie aussi, sombrait. Il sombrait dans l'impuissance face à cet homme qu'il aimait tant, et qui se laissait mourir de l'intérieur, il sombrait dans la solitude, dans l'isolement. Il avait une famille, des personnes qui l'aimaient, qui lui parlaient, qui s'inquiétaient pour lui. Même si c'était surement pour se donner bonne conscience. Sa famille était morte. C'était chacun pour soi, chacun de son côté. Sans se soucier des autres

Le Patron était la seule personne qui lui restait vraiment. La seule personne qui lui apportait de l'attention, même si cette attention n'était destinée qu'à son corps. Il était la seule personne à qu'il pouvait se raccrocher. Se raccrocher pour ne pas tomber. Tomber dans le gouffre de ses pensées, tomber dans l'oubli. Il n'y avait que près de lui qu'il se sentait vivant.

Ou mort.

Mais pour rester près de lui, il serait prêt à mourir. Ça en valait la peine, même si cet amour le tuait à petit feu, même si cette relation où on ne savait plus s'ils étaient des connaissances, des amis ou des amants était nocif, même si ça signifiait se perdre dans le néant de ses bras, à espérer l'impossible, et à ne plus savoir où se trouvait la vérité, oui, ça valait le coup.

Allongé dans son lit, sans bouger, sans rien faire, juste à penser au soir qui approchait à petits pas, le Hippie fumait. Il fumait parce que ça le détendait, il ne fumait pas de clopes, ce n'était pas assez fort pour lui. Il lui fallait plus, toujours plus, plus de sensation. Parfois il prenait des choses plus dangereuses encore, parce qu'il était devenu dépendant, pour oublier.

Pour s'oublier.

Parce que ça lui faisait du bien. Parce que c'était interdit, dangereux. Parce qu'il aimait le danger. Sentir le danger signifie qu'on est vivant. Avoir peur veut dire qu'il nous reste encore quelque chose à perdre.

Avoir quelque chose à perdre…

Comme quoi ? Son amour ravageur pour cet homme ? Sa vie ? Peut-être. Surement. De toute manière il ne savait pas. C'était comme s'il n'avait jamais su.

Le Hippie guetta la venue du Patron encore longtemps. Rien ne lui indiquerait si oui ou non il viendrait. Généralement, oui, il venait. Mais il lui était déjà arrivé de ne pas le voir pendant plusieurs jours. Des jours où le Patron disparaissait, et où il avait peur. Peur de le perdre, peur de ne jamais le revoir. Peur en l'imaginant mort dans une ruelle, peur en se sentant impuissant face à son absence. Impuissant, comme souvent. Impuissant face à la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Sans que le Hippie ne s'en rende compte, la nuit était tombée. Les étoiles brillaient dans l'obscurité du ciel, et la fenêtre grande ouverte de sa chambre lui laissait parvenir le chant des grillons. Il était tard.

Trop tard…

Pendant un instant, le drogué prit peur. Peur que le Patron ne vienne pas ce soir, peur qu'il le laisse seul avec lui-même et sa tristesse, cette tristesse qui le rendait fou en lui montrant les horreurs qui se cachaient au plus profond de lui-même. Seul avec cette petite voix, qui lui disait que tout était possible, qui lui donnait de faux espoir en lui faisant croire que tout pouvait arriver. Il ne voulait pas espérer.

La porte s'ouvrit, sans douceur, assez brusquement, faisant sursauter le Hippie. Le Patron était là, il lui jeta un regard, et ferma la porte, plus doucement cette fois-ci. Il tenait à la main une bouteille de rhum.

Encore de l'alcool…

Toujours de l'alcool. Comme d'habitude. Des clopes, aussi. Enfin, plutôt des joints. Ses joints à lui. C'était l'alcool du Patron et la drogue du Hippie. Un mélange enivrant, un mélange pour oublier, un mélange dangereux pour se rapprocher de la mort, pour se sentir en vie.

L'homme en noir s'approcha du lit, où son amant s'était redressé pour le regarder. Il posa la bouteille de rhum sur la table de nuit, et enleva ses lunettes pour les mettre près de l'alcool. Il ôta sa veste, et le reste de ses vêtements en silence pour se retrouver nu. Il les plia soigneusement, et comme chaque soir, les posa sur une chaise. Le Hippie, lui était toujours habillé. Il voulait que ce soit son amant qui le déshabille. Comme souvent, comme à chaque fois.

Le criminel alla s'étendre sur le lit, près de l'autre homme. Il prit le rhum et en bu une gorgée, alors que le pacifiste roulait un joint. Il l'alluma, et prit une grande bouffé. Le Patron lui prit le bédo des mains et fit de même avant de lui souffler la fumée au visage. Le Hippie prit la tête de son amant entre ses mains, et l'embrassa chastement. Ce dernier ne répondit pas au baiser, qui était trop tendre à son gout, mais le laissa faire malgré tout. C'était un des petits plaisirs qu'il lui accordait.

Le criminel se sépara de son amant, et sans plus de cérémonie, le déshabilla. Sans brutalité, sans douceur, comme s'il ne ressentait rien. Sans parole.

Comme toujours…

Le Hippie était aussi nu que son amant. Sa peau blanche qui scintillait au clair de lune, reflétait toute l'innocence que ce corps refermait. Toute la pureté du monde. Le Patron en était certain, on ne pouvait pas trouver sur terre de symbole de pureté plus fort, plus vrai que le corps du Hippie. Pas même le sourire d'un enfant, pas même le coucher du soleil, pas même les étoiles dans la nuit. Le criminel retira les lunettes de son amant et les jeta nonchalamment par terre avec ses habits.

Des étoiles, le Hippie en avait. Dans les yeux. Pleins d'étoiles, brillantes et étincelantes, qui se perdaient dans un bleu turquoise profond. Personne ne pouvait résister à se regard, personne ne pouvait cacher quoi que ce soit au Hippie lorsque l'on voyait ses yeux.

Le regard du drogué croisa celui du Patron. Comme toujours, il y trouva l'incertitude, la peur. Mais pas de haine, pas de colère. Pas ce soir-là. Mais pas de joie non plus, pas de bonheur.

Et l'amour ?

Non plus. Jamais d'amour. Pas d'amour pour son amant, pas d'amour pour lui-même. Pourquoi y aurait-il de l'amour ? Pourquoi le mériterait-il ? Seul le néant l'attendait, le néant qui l'accueillerait le jour où il se retrouverait seul, parce que le Hippie ne voudrait plus de lui. Parce qu'il n'avait rien à lui offrir, pas d'amour à lui faire bouffer, parce qu'il n'était pas capable d'aimer. Parce qu'il ne ressentait rien, à par l'absence. Rien à part l'absence et ce sentiment, qu'il ne connaissait pas, qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier. Ce sentiment qui le faisait souffrir. Comme s'il lui manquait quelque chose.

Mais quoi ?

Il ne savait pas. Peut-être que ce n'était qu'une illusion, qu'il devenait fou peu à peu, fou à cause du Hippie qui lui faisait perdre la tête, qui lui faisait éprouver des choses bizarres, qui avec ses grands yeux l'intimidait, comme s'il pouvait lire en lui.

Un baiser dur, dominateur, vint s'écraser sur ses lèvres. Il ferma les yeux alors qu'il se laissait entraîner par la violence du baiser, tandis qu'il perdait la tête dans la danse brutale de leurs échanges. L'homme au-dessus de lui le dominait sous tous les angles, et la lourdeur de son corps sur le sien, bien que douloureuse, l'excitait d'avantage. Le parfum d'alcool et de tabac froid qui émanait de son amant l'enivrait.

Il se sentait tomber…

Comme à chaque fois. Comme toujours. Parce que leurs corps étaient faits pour se retrouver comme ça, pour s'entrechoquer entre eux, pour danser ensemble des heures durant. Parce que le Hippie avait besoin du Patron, tout autant que ce dernier avait besoin de lui. Parce que pour faire passer son amour désespéré, le criminel avait besoin de le baiser. Parce qu'il ne savait rien faire d'autre pour montrer son attachement. Parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à être réceptif aux gestes tendres du Hippie. Parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à lui en donner. Portant il aurait voulu, il aurait tellement souhaité…

Tellement aimé…

Mais au fond de lui, le drogué savait, se doutait de quelque chose. Si le Patron revenait tous les soirs pour le voir, pour passer du temps avec lui, même si ce n'était que pure passion charnelle, c'était qu'il ressentait quelque chose, non ? Sinon, pourquoi reviendrait-il seulement pour le baiser lui, alors qu'il pouvait avoir n'importe qui d'autre ?

Ne pas se faire d'illusion.

Il ne voulait pas croire des choses qui lui briseraient encore le cœur. Son amour était si fort, si puissant. Ça le tuerait de se faire de faux espoir. Le seul moyen qu'il connaissait pour garder cet homme qu'il aimait tant près de lui était d'encaisser ses coups de rein, plein d'ardeur, de passion. Ses gestes brusques durant l'amour, ce désir camouflé par la violence, qui le faisait tomber, sombrer dans un désir d'où il n'arrivait plus à sortir.

Mais lui était toujours tendre, il le serait toujours. Même si son amant ne voyait rien. Ni ses yeux, ni son âme. Juste son corps. Même s'il savait que le Patron n'avait que faire de ses gestes affectueux. Peut-être qu'un jour, il s'en rendrait compte. Compte de son amour, de son attachement. De cette prison dans laquelle il était coincé. Dans une prison qu'il s'imposait lui-même.

Le gazouillement des oiseaux se fit entendre, en même temps que le soleil entrait dans la chambre par la fenêtre, toujours grande ouverte.

Comme chaque matin.

Le Hippie papillonna des yeux, s'étira, sentit la chaleur et les rayons du soleil caresser sa peau, ressentit les courbatures qu'il avait acquis la veille, fut éblouis par le soleil.

Comme chaque matin.

Il poussa un petit soupire d'aise et tapota avec son bras la place libre à côté de lui. La chaleur, la douceur de la peau mise à nu. Un autre corps. Une autre personne. Quelqu'un qui était près de lui.

Quoi ?

Il ouvrit les yeux. En face de lui, le Patron était étendu sur le lit, au même endroit où il l'avait vu et laissé la veille avant de tomber dans les méandres du sommeil. Il n'était pas parti. Il n'avait pas fuis dans la nuit pour ne pas voir le jour se lever, il était resté avec lui. Il avait dormi là, leurs corps nus entrelacés.

Le criminel le regardait de ses yeux bleus froids, glacés, remplie de doute, d'incertitude et de peur. Mais aussi d'autre chose. Quelque chose d'inattendue, quelque chose que l'on ne peut pas croire sans l'avoir vu. De la tendresse.

De la tendresse ?

Ça y ressemblait. C'était une pointe de douceur, de joie, de bonheur. Un sentiment merveilleux qui dans les yeux de cet homme, se transformait en un trésor d'une valeur inestimable. Un sentiment qui dans les yeux de cet homme, était presque invisible, inexistant. Presque inexistant, mais présent.

De l'amour.

Le Hippie ne dit rien. Le Patron non plus. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se parler pour se comprendre. Ils savaient tous les deux ce que ça signifiait. Ils avaient tous les deux comprit qu'un amour fort les unissait. Et que, même si leurs esprits étaient encore entravés de doute, rien ne pourrait réellement les séparer.

Ils se regardèrent encore longtemps comme ça. Sans bouger, sans parler. Parler pour quoi dire ? Parler pour quoi faire ? Ça ne servait à rien de parler. De toute manière, le Patron ne savait pas communiquer avec la parole. Et il ne serait sans doute jamais capable de dire des mots d'amour affectueux au Hippie qui n'attendait que ça. Mais ça ne faisait rien.

L'amour ne se parle pas.

Il se vit. Ce sont des gestes, des regards. La simple présence de la personne aimée. Un baiser, une caresse, des moments partagés ensemble.

Ils s'aimaient, mais comme si rien n'avait changé, le Patron se leva et s'habilla. Il remit son costar, ses lunettes, comme pour faire une barrière à ses sentiments ravageurs pour cet homme. Pour son amant de chaque nuit, pour celui qui hantait ses pensées.

Avant de partir, il prit la bouteille de rhum à moitié vide, et l'observa sous toutes ses coutures, sous toutes ses formes. Le Hippie, toujours nu, avec sa peau moite de sueur et brillante au soleil, le regardait attentivement, une pointe de tristesse dans les yeux.

Tout redevenait comme avant…

L'amour du Patron pour lui n'avait rien changé. Le criminel avait certainement déjà oublié ses sentiments pour lui. Il allait se retrouver seul à nouveau.

Comme à chaque fois…

L'homme en noir reposa la bouteille sur la table de chevet, et regarda attentivement son amant à travers ses lunettes aux verres teintés, comme s'il cherchait dans ses yeux la réponse à l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour lui, comme s'il cherchait ses mots, pour dire quelque chose. Il détourna les yeux en soupirant et passa une main dans ses cheveux décoiffés aux bouts de plusieurs instants. Il se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre. Il l'ouvrit, et avant de sortir, il déclara à l'homme qu'il aimait :

« Tu sais gamin, je crois que j'ai l'alcool amoureux. »

Il disparut après avoir fermé la porte. L'alcool amoureux. Qu'elle bonne excuse pour justifier des sentiments. Pour justifier l'amour, tout ce qu'il y a de plus naturel.

Le Hippie poussa un petit soupire et se laissa tomber sur le lit. Il était heureux malgré tout. Heureux de sa situation, même si elle était compliquée. Il jeta un petit coup d'œil à la bouteille de rhum sur la table de chevet.

L'alcool amoureux…

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Voilà, cet OS est fini ! J'espère que vous aurez aimé le lire autant que moi j'ai pris de plaisir à l'écrire ! ^^ Le Patron/Hippie est un couple que j'aime bien, et j'ai trouvé très intéressant d'écrire sur eux ! Je trouve qu'il y a plein de chose à dire dessus, et je suis triste qu'il n'y ait pas plus d'écrit sur ce Pairing ! ^^

Bref ! Je vais vous quitter pour aujourd'hui, mais avant je vais me faire un peu de pub xD

(En gros, si cet OS vous a plu, je vous invite à aller jeter un coup d'œil sur mes autres projets, et pour ceux que ça intéresse, je viens de commencer une autre fanfiction de 20 chapitres sur un Pairing Mathieu Sommet/OC !)

.  
.

Et pour ceux que ça intéresse, allez jeter un coup d'œil à ma page Facebook ! (Bon, je dois bien avouer que j'y suis assez absente, mais je publie les chapitres de mes fanfictions et quelques fois d'autres trucs !

Page FB : Mathieu Sommet et Antoine Daniel

Sinon pour ceux qui veulent, je vous donne aussi mon compte Instagram, Facebook, et twitter ! (Je suis beaucoup plus présente sur Twitter et sur Fb xD

Facebook : Misse Curlly

Instagram : mlle_curly

Twitter : mlle_curly

.  
.

Voilà, voilà xD Pour ceux qui veulent parler, n'hésitez pas, je ne mange personne ! :)

Voilà ! Merci d'avoir lu cet OS, passez une bonne fin de week-end, et de bons examens )

Amour et licorne *-*

.  
.


End file.
